Balada Celana
by girl-chan2
Summary: Aku tak bisa bikin Summary, jadi tolong dibaca! :D /Fic kompensasi untuk Arrow-chan 3! :D/


Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Lu ngapain ke fandom ini, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Udah lama kagak main ke sini, jadi gue coba sesempatnya! Lagian, gue juga pengen gituin janji ke 3-chan!"

Cowboy: "Oh, maksud lu gara-gara yang waktu itu?"

Me: "Iyalah! Gue susah update fic lain karena ide nge-blank plus stress! Alhasil, gue lebih sering update fic 'Basara Teacher Problem' saking stress-nya!"

Cowboy: "Iya, deh! Kenapa kagak mulai aja fic-nya?"

Me: "Oke! Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Elsword bukan milikku!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Genderbend pada beberapa chara, cross dengan fandom lain, OC nyasar, dan lain-lain.

Catatan: Job Elgang di sini Basic (walaupun hanya sebagian yang muncul)!

Peringatan: Nama Genderbend ada di Author Note paling bawah!

* * *

><p>Liburan yang panjang berarti bebas dari sekolah, PR, tugas, ulangan, ataupun kewajiban-kewajiban yang menyiksa. Yang ada hanyalah hari-hari santai yang berjalan lambat. Karena itulah, Elsista bertekad untuk mengisi liburan ini dengan bertransformasi menjadi hewan hibernasi (wow, berima!). Maksudnya, tidur sebanyak-banyaknya!<p>

Tetapi waktu tidur adiknya yang berlipat ganda selama liburan membuat Elsword jengkel. Habisnya, Elsista mengikuti kata-kata almarhum Mbah Surip dalam lagu 'Bangun Tidur'. Bangun pagi, sarapan, tidur. Bangun lagi, makan siang, tidur lagi. Bangun lagi, nonton TV atau main game, makan malam, tidur lagi. Mandi? Hanya kalau ingat saja! Ih! Jorok banget, deh!

Sudah tentu Elsword tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kemalasan adiknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi tersebut. Selain itu, dia takut kalau nanti adiknya bakalan jadi kerbau karena kebanyakan tidur dan jarang mandi. Eh? Apa hubungannya, coba?

"Elsis! Kau kan baru aja bangun, masa mau tidur lagi?" omel Elsword kepada adiknya.

"Tidur itu kan ibadah, Kak!" Terdengar suara Elsista dari balik selimut Winnie The Pooh oranye ngejreng miliknya.

Sangat kontras dengan wallpaper kamarnya yang berwarna ungu racun bermotif demon berunjuk rasa menolak penurunan TDL di depan kantor PLN. Sedangkan bedcover-nya (yang dipilihkan kakak tertuanya Elebreto) motif Hello Kitty joget ngebor warna pink.

Wow, kamarnya meriah sekali ya! Seperti pesta ulang tahun anak TK saja! Kamar Elesis aja kagak seheboh itu!

"Masa tidur melulu sepanjang hari? Lagian, mendingan kau merapikan kamarmu, atau berlatih, atau main ke tempat temanmu, atau mengerjakan tugasmu!"

"Libur itu diciptakan untuk memberi kesempatan bagi para pelajar untuk bermalas-malasan setelah kerja keras belajar di sekolah!" Elsista ngeles lagi. Walaupun ngeles, tapi dia benar juga, sih!

"Kau jangan ngeles terus! Selama ini kau tak pernah belajar! Libur itu harus diisi dengan sesuatu yang berguna! Mendingan belajar sana! Sebentar lagi kau mid semester! Aku tak mau melihat kau membawa pulang kertas ulangan bernilai jelek!" khotbah Elsword kepada adiknya. "Elsis! Kau dengar tidak? Astaga, dia udah tidur lagi!"

Selama kakaknya berceramah, Elsista sudah meninggalkannya berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Tidur lagi, tidur lagi!" desah Elsword kesal. "Aku tidak mau tau kalau bangun-bangun nanti dia malah berlumut!"

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain...<p>

Sore hari yang cerah. Aisha berniat mengajak teman-teman sebayanya main basket. (Ya iyalah! Masa main basket sama tante-tante gaje yang MKKB kayak Mathina, Rosy, Raviona, dan Syafa?) Dengan bola basket di tangan kanan dan mulut yang menyanyikan lagu 'Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin', dia bergerilya keliling kampung memanggil kamerad-kameradnya.

Dia pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dan mulai berseru, "Ara! Ara! Main yuk!"

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam. "Eh, Aisha! Main apa?"

"Main basket! Mau ikutan?"

"Ayo! Eh, bawa apa aja?"

"Yang pertama dan paling utama!" ujar Aisha dengan efek sok dramatisir khas sinetron Indonesia yang biasa ditonton ibu-ibu yang kagak ada kerjaan di rumah. "Baju!"

GUBRAK!

Kucing-kucing di dekat tong sampah pun langsung tepar mendengarnya. Kirain apa, ternyata baju! Iya sih, main basket kagak mungkin telanjang. Salah-salah, bisa ditangkap orang MUI dan dituntut atas pornografi dan pornoaksi. Mereka kan kagak punya uang buat bayar pengacara!

"Udah! Terus?"

Masih dengan gaya sok dramatis, Aisha menjawab, "Sikil!"

"Skill?"

"Bukan! Sikil!" ralat Aisha sambil menunjuk kakinya.

Sikil dalam bahasa Jawa artinya kaki. Garing ya? Memang!

"Masih ada dua dan masih bisa dipakai lari dari kejaran peliharaan-peliharannya Bu Eve!"

"Oke, ayo kita cari teman lagi!"

Dua cewek gaje itu pun meneruskan pengembaraan mereka mencari orang yang mau main basket. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah keempat bocah bermarga Stoppersky dan Tokugawa: Lancya, Lance, Ieyasu, dan Ieyuki. Sebenarnya, rumah itu milik Bang Raven S.K. (Sarjana Ksatria) yang merupakan orang nomor dua yang paling ditakuti di kampung itu (nomor satunya Mathias alias Bang Denmark, pria jabrik yang hobi membawa kapak raksasa kemana-mana, Yandere, maniak bir, dan berprofesi sebagai tukang jagal merangkap penyembelih hewan kurban Kampung Elrios). Keempat anak itu hanya sekedar pembantu di sana.

Untungnya, Bang Raven lagi mudik ke kampung halamannya di Velder dalam rangka menghindari silaturahmi dengan Mathias sekaligus berlebaran bareng para mantan prajurit di sana. Jadi, di rumah itu hanya ada keempat bocah itu beserta garasi berisi koleksi pedangnya.

"Lancya! Lancya! Main yuk!" seru Aisha dan Ara memanggil teman mereka.

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Lance. "Lancya sakit!"

"Yaaah!" Penonton pun langsung kecewa.

"Apa Lancya masuk angin gara-gara ikut takbiran?" tanya Ara.

"Bukan! Lancya sakit perut! Dia keracunan makanan!"

Karena Lancya sakit, mereka pun berjalan ke rumah selanjutnya. Rumah itu dihuni oleh Magician Five yang beranggotakan Icilcy, Thundy, Elemy, Elwania, dan Flamy. Pekarangan belakang rumah ini salah satu yang paling luas se-Kampung Elrios. Maklum aja, soalnya di lahan belakang rumah itu ada burung phoenix raksasa peliharaan Phoenixia bersaudara Elwa dan Flamy. Pelihara phoenix raksasa kan kagak mungkin hanya di lahan satu-dua hektar! Untungnya phoenix-nya jantan dan hanya satu ekor, jadi kagak mungkin beranak pinak!

"Elwa! Elwa! Main yuk!" panggil mereka.

"Elwa sakit!" jawab Thundy yang membukakan pintu.

"Sakit apa, Om Thun?" tanya Ara.

Om? Perasaan si Thundy kagak tua-tua banget, deh!

"Sakit perut!"

"Kok pada sakit perut, sih? Tadi Lancya juga sakit perut!"

"Ah, paling waktu Lebaran dia makan makanannya si Cowboy waktu silaturahmi ke rumahnya!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah di ujung jalan yang merupakan rumah Trio Mercowlya: Cowboy, Lucy, dan Exoray. "Emy, Icy, dan Flamy juga! Semua sakit perut!"

Aisha dan Ara pun langsung berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Segitu parahnya masakan Cowboy.

"Untung aku kagak makan di situ!" gumam Aisha.

"Idem!" balas Ara.

Karena hasil pencarian mereka nihil, mereka cepat-cepat pamit kepada Thundy dan menuju ke rumah di sebelahnya. Rumah bercat pelangi yang dihuni Dragon Team alias enam anak prajurti Naga Tempur: Tian Lo, Shyota, Mei Han, Liling, Akun, dan Ziu Wan (plus Zhi Taw yang notabene adalah adiknya Ziu Wan). Rumah ini adalah rumah paling ribut di Kampung Elrios. Pasalnya, Tian Lo dan Liling kalau berantem suka kagak ketulungan ributnya! Jauh lebih ribut dari suara teriakan Denmark yang dicekik dengan dasinya sendiri oleh Norway atau rengekan gaje America atau teriakan England!

Parahnya lagi, pertengkaran mereka sangat sering terjadi dan selalu disebabkan oleh hal yang sepele! Kalau sudah begitu, pasti penduduk Kampung Elrios bakalan dapat tontonan acara smack down gratis dan yang paling sibuk memisahkan mereka adalah Bu Eve (selaku ketua kampung perempuan pertama di kampung tersebut), Mei Han, Ziu Wan, dan Akun. Shyota? Malah merekamnya! Dasar teman kagak bertanggung jawab! Oke, saya mulai OOT! Back to The Topic!

"Mei Han! Ziu Wan! Main yuk!"

Yang keluar malah dua mahkluk gaje bernama Tian Lo dan Liling.

"Mei Han/Ziu Wan sakit!" kata Tian Lo dan Liling bersamaan.

Aisha dan Ara pun langsung cengo melihat kedua anak di depan mereka. Tumben-tumbenan mereka rukun. Biasanya, mereka bakalan baku hantam kayak John Cena dan Sabu di area smack down! Ah, paling karena semangat bermaafan Idul Fitri masih kerasa. Nanti juga bakalan ribut lagi!

"Sakit apa? Sakit perut juga?" tanya Ara.

"Iya! Dua-duanya mencret!" jawab Tian Lo santai.

Ara baru sadar kalau dari tadi Tian Lo memegang botol Norit. Itu lho, obat sakit perut yang bentuknya tablet warna hitam arang.

"Gara-gara makan makanan yang disuguhi si Cowboy!" tambah Liling. "Kok kalian kagak?"

"Kami kagak makan waktu ke sana! Takut kalau ada radiasi nuklirnya!" jawab Aisha ngasal.

"Oh, begitu!" kata kedua bocah itu sambil manggut-manggut kayak orang ngantuk.

Dua cewek di depan mereka pun tambah bingung melihat mereka kompakan angguk-angguk kayak orang dugem begitu. Biasanya, mereka kompakan saling menghantam! Jangan-jangan, mereka kerasukan roh Upin dan Ipin!

Karena takut ikut kerasukan roh anak kembar botak yang satunya berambut sehelai dan satunya lagi suka ngomong "Betul betul betul!", Aisha dan Ara pun cepat-cepat minta diri.

"Kenapa kita kagak diajak main? Padahal aku jago basket, lho!" kata Tian Lo sambil menatap kedua cewek yang kabur itu dengan agak kecewa.

"Ah, yang bener?" selidik Liling agak curiga.

Sementara itu, Aisha dan Ara pun langsung ngibrit ke rumah yang ditinggali Chuny bersama kedua orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nona Seiker, beserta kakak laki-lakinya, Chung. Tuan Seiker adalah ketua kelompok ronda Kampung Elrios merangkap wakil kepala kampung, sementara Nona Seiker adalah ketua ibu-ibu PKK Kampung Elrios. Benar-benar keluarga teladan, ya! Mungkin sebentar lagi Chuny dan kakaknya bakalan menggantikan posisi Tian Lo sebagai ketua Karang Taruna setelah masa jabatannya berakhir.

"Chuny! Chuny! Main yuk!"

Yang membuka pintu adalah Chung.

"Sore, Tante! Chuny ada?"

"Tante, tante! Enak aja lu manggil gue tante! Gue bukan tante-tante! Perempuan aja kagak!" bentak laki-laki di depan mereka.

Dia laki-laki, lho! Walaupun wajahnya lebih cantik dari tampang Author yang menulis fic ini. Maklumlah, saya memang kagak cantik banget gitu lho. Oke, silakan muntah. Kalau kalian kagak muntah atau percaya dengan bualan saya, berarti kalian terkena penyakit jiwa neurosis stadium 10 alias kemungkinan kagak bakalan sembuh.

"Maaf tante!" koor Aisha dan Ara.

"Panggil tante lagi, gue sobek mulutmu!"

"Ampun tante!" seru Aisha dan Ara reflek.

"KURANG AJAR!" Chung pun menodongkan senapannya kepada kedua anak di depannya. Entah dari mana, mungkin dapet dari para Mafia Italia. "GUE LAKI-LAKI, TAU! LAKI-LAKI!"

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Chuny sambil melongo dari belakang tubuh kakaknya. "Papa kan udah bilang, jangan main tembak sekalipun yang datang Bang Raven atau tukang kredit panci!"

Di Kampung Elrios ada tukang kredit panci keliling, ya?

"Ada temanmu datang!" kata Chung sambil menunjuk Aisha dan Ara yang berpelukan dengan tubuh gemetaran kayak Trio Baltic yang habis diintimidasi Russia.

"Chu-Chuny, main b-basket yuk!"

"Oke!" sambut Chuny semangat.

Dia pun berpaling kepada kakaknya dan berkata dengan gaya yang dimanis-maniskan (hoek), "Kak! Chuny mau main dulu, ya!"

'Idih! Sok imut!' batin kedua temannya. 'Pakai kata ganti orang ketiga segala! Sok imut!'

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan, ya! Jangan lupa pulang!" Ekspresi sangar Chung pun langsung pergi dan berganti dengan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.

'Keluarga yang aneh! Orang tuanya kayak apa, tuh? Abang sama adeknya aja kayak begono!' Begitulah kira-kira rumusan dari pikiran yang ada di dalam benak Aisha dan Ara.

"Ayo!" ajak Chuny kepada kedua temannya.

"Permisi, tante!" pamit Aisha dan Ara.

"SUDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GUE TANTE!" Chung pun langsung menembaki ketiga anak itu.

Dia berubah dari mode "Anak tertua yang berbakti kepada keluarga" menjadi mode "Mafia yang mengerikan"!

"Hyaaa!" Ketiganya pun langsung ngacir menjauhi tembakan.

"Kakakmu seram banget!" komentar Aisha setelah mereka agak jauh dari rumah Chuny.

"Memang! Kalau marah serem banget! Orang tuaku aja sampai takut!" jawab Chuny.

Di warnet tempat Author biasa main, dia menyetel lagu 'Let's Boil a Hot Water' sebagai BGM. Oke, lupakan! Seperti kata Mas Tukul Arwana, kembali ke laptop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Chuny.

"Semua sakit perut!" jawab Aisha dan Ara serempak.

"Temen-temen kita sakit, kok kita kagak?" ucap Chuny dengan gaya balita di sebuah iklan susu bubuk khusus anak-anak tersebut.

Coba tebak iklan apa itu! Yang bisa nebak dapat hadiah spesial berupa doa restu dari Author supaya masa depannya cerah, terang benderang seperti lampu-lampu yang tidak dipadamkan PLN secara paksa!

"Kita kagak sakit karena daya tahan tubuh kita kuat!" ujar Aisha.

"Pasti karena kita selalu makan makanan bergizi dan imunisasi!" Ara berspekulasi.

Salah! Bukan berspekulasi, tapi mengulang lirik lagu 'Aku Anak Sehat'.

Padahal, mereka kan kagak sakit karena luput makan masakan si Cowboy yang mautnya mengalahkan gabungan berbagai macam radiasi bom nuklir tersebut!

Sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Aku Anak Sehat' diiringi tatapan matahari sore yang seolah bertanya "Kemana sih orang-orang MKKB itu?", ketiganya pun menuju rumah Sieghart bersaudara untuk memanggil Elsista. Ngomong-ngomong, rumah mereka tuh merangkap sebagai toko senjata dan tempat berlatih pedang di Kampung Elrios. Makanya tanah rumah ini juga luas, walaupun masih kalah dengan milik Magician Five atau Rena yang memiliki tempat budidaya pohon langka.

"Elsista! Elsista! Main yuk!"

Elsword pun membuka pintu. "Elsista tidur!"

Aisha, Ara, dan Chuny yang sudah siap-siap menerima jawaban "Elsista sakit!" pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengar jawaban yang di luar dugaan tersebut.

"Kok tumben kagak sakit?" tanya Aisha.

"Elsista memang sakit! Penyakit tidur!"

Ketiga bocah gaje itu pun bingung. Di Kampung Elrios kan kagak ada lalat tsetse, atau jangan-jangan tetangga mereka ada punya bisnis peternakan lalat tsetse ilegal?

"Kalau libur dia memang tidur terus! Kalian bangunkan saja! Dia terlalu banyak tidur!"

Diberi izin seperti itu, tanpa tahu malu, Aisha cs pun langsung menyerbu ke kamar Elsista. Mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kamar Elsista yang noraknya kagak ketulungan. Dandanan banci kaleng aja KO total melawan dekorasi kamarnya!

"Elsista! Bangun!" seru Aisha.

Elsista pun mengusap-usap matanya. "Heh? Ada apa? Sejak kapan kamu ada di kamarku?"

"Els bilang kami boleh masuk!" jawab Aisha. "Ada Ara sama Chuny juga!"

"Ayo main basket!" ajak Chuny.

"Hmmm!" Elsista pun bergumam kagak jelas. "Aku mau tidur!"

"Ayolah! Kita kurang orang, nih! Yang lainnya sakit perut!" bujuk Ara.

"Iya!"

Elsista pun menguap. "Oke, aku ikut!"

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aisha, Ara, Chuny, dan Elsista pun berkumpul di lapangan basket. Iyalah, gan! Kampung mereka memang lengkap, coy! Selain lapangan basket, tempat berlatih pedang, toko senjata, dan tempat budidaya tanaman langka, ada juga restoran Lizardman, tempat penampungan kucing, kebun pohon El, sampai bengkel ala Nasod! Silakan tebak sendiri siapa aja pemiliknya.<p>

"Kita main two on two, ya?" tanya Chuny.

"Coba kalau ada Lancya, Elwa, Ziu Wan, sama Mei Han, kita bisa main four on four!" celetuk Aisha.

"Hah, nanggung amat! Kenapa kagak tambah dua orang lagi, terus main full team?" timpal Ara.

"Kampung ini kekurangan remaja seumuran kita!" kata Aisha. "Terlalu banyak tante-tante gaje di kampung ini!"

"Kalau begitu, aku sama Aisha, terus Ara sama Elsista!" kata Chuny sambil menentukan pembagian kelompok secara sepihak. "Deal?"

"Deal!" ujar Elsista yang kagak berminat.

Permainan dimulai. Aisha berhasil merebut bola dan mengopernya ke arah Chuny, tetapi digagalkan Ara. Tiba-tiba, saat sedang men-dribble bola, Ara tersandung dan terjatuh. Saat terjatuh, secara reflek dia menarik Elsista yang berada di dekatnya. Sayangnya, bagian yang ditariknya bukanlah bagian yang tepat. Yang dia tarik adalah celana Elsista! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, gara-gara insiden penarikan celana secara tidak sengaja itu, teman-temannya langsung berhadapan dengan bagian- Yah, kalian tahu lah! Masih untung yang mereka lihat bagian belakang!

Selama sepersekian detik semuanya speechless, tidak tau harus ngomong apa. Sementara Elsista membetulkan celananya dengan aura membunuh plus ekspresi 'gue-bunuh-lu-kalau-lu-berani-ketawa' di wajahnya.

Ara pun langsung berkeringat dingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Elsista. "Ma-maaf, Elsista!"

Elsista tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tatapan mautnya makin maut saja. Bahkan, sampai mengalahkan deathglare predator Mathias dan Elesis. Kalau pandangan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin tatapannya sudah mengantarkan teman-temannya pergi menyeberang ke alam sana dan selama permainan berlangsung, Elsista benar-benar maut. Dia selalu mencetak three point. Teman-temannya pun semakin takut kepadanya.

"Elsista serem!" kata Chuny ketakutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi dia beneran kagak pakai celana dalam?" bisik Aisha.

"Ka-kayaknya iya!" kata Ara. "Tapi jangan dibahas di sini, dia lagi ngamuk!"

Kita bisa simpulkan pesan moral dari fic ini adalah: Pertama, jangan terlalu banyak tidur saat liburan! Kedua, jangan makan masakan Cowboy atau kalian akan sakit perut! Ketiga, jangan lupa memakai celana dalam! Dan keempat, jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang ngamuk!

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>Indeks Genderbend:<p>

Elsista: Female Elsword

Elebreto: Male Elesis

Mathina: Female Denmark

Raviona: Female Raven

Rosy: Female Ronan

Syafa: Female Turkey

Lancya: Female Lance

Ieyuki: Female Ieyasu

Chuny: Female Chung

* * *

><p>Yah, aku membuat fic ini sebagai janjiku ke 3-chan! Semoga anda terhibur, 3-chan! :D<p>

Oh iya, tolong jangan salahkan saya! Saya kagak bermaksud mem-bashing female!Elsword! Saya membuatnya hanya untuk hiburan doang, kok! ^^V

Nah, di sini setting-nya pas libur Lebaran! Walaupun udah lewat beberapa bulan, tapi rasanya seneng banget lho! :D

Review! :D


End file.
